Talk:Powers (Mass Effect 3)
Leaked? Has this information actually been leaked? Or is this just speculation? 17:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC)RW :It is most certainly not speculation. The information comes from the E3 gameplay demo of Mass Effect 3. Lancer1289 18:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Proximity mine? If I remember correctly the E3 video also showed a glimpse of the powers of other class members. I cannot recall every single one of them, but Garrus had an ability called proximity mine, that, I remember. I'll watch the video again to confirm it. --Xarex 18:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :We don't know about squadmate powers, so we only have Shepard's listed for the moment. When we get more information, we'll post it, and this arose because of conflicts with names of powers. Lancer1289 19:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, well I actually found the part in the E3 video, just for future reference. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjDt3N9H210&feature=mh_lolz&list=FL4eqNDEufjT8 Starts right after the 9:15 mark. Worth noting that Shepard had an ability called 'Fortitude', might be passive. Again, video just for future reference only. --Xarex 19:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I don't think thats the right video. :Indeed, the link goes to a video with the music for Afterlife. Lancer1289 16:00, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Broken YouTube link The link for the reference to the new powers goes nowhere. Is this the video you wanted? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ui5Y0hdKF8c-- 06:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) AI Hacking? Isn't the AI Hacking removed from game and now is called Sabotage? :No AI Hacking is still there and Sabotage is something that is returning from Mass Effect. They weren't the same in Mass Effect, and I don't think they will be the same now. Lancer1289 21:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Right, Ai hacking isnt in screenshot, i missed it. Pragz 21:45, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll remove it, if you don't mind, we don't have confirmation for this one. Pragz 21:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Carnage Returns As said herehttp://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/116231640459644928 and herehttp://twitter.com/#!/manveerheir/status/116233207816527872. Also, Vega is confirmed to have ithttp://twitter.com/#!/PWatamaniuk/status/116226967224852480. --Soren7550 00:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Recharge times wasnt it said that you no longer had to wait for the recharge anymore as it was taken out of the game? --6 Xero 9 17:36, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure on that, but I highly doubt it. I know BioWare said they were making changes, but removing cooldown doesn't really make much sense. Lancer1289 17:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) In the demo I played, there was power recharge times. But I do remember hearing something along the lines of using a biotic power won't effect you using a tech power soon after (something along the lines of that). Keep in mind though, I heard that a while ago, so I don't know if that still rings true. --Soren7550 22:41, November 11, 2011 (UTC) New Biotic Power, Nova, Revealed in Today's Episode of Bioware Pulse Don't know how to edit but I thought Id inform the editors of this new Biotic Power. Watch today's, 12/1/11 episode of Bioware Pulse to see it -- 18:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take a look at this in about an hour. Lancer1289 18:25, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok I watched the most recent episode, which is listed as #58, and there was no mention of a new power. So if that wasn't the most recent episode, then please clarify which one. Lancer1289 20:26, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Im assuming based on the fact that "Nova" is listed under powers and has withstood the test of time without being deleted that the video has been viewed and the nova ability has been confirmed-- 03:01, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Someone linked BioWare Pulse's YouTube account. Which is demonstrated at the bottom of the page. Lancer1289 03:02, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Update: Nova power confirmed in Mass Effect 3 Demo. Cleanup Tag Addition Ok we need some more organization on this page, and as of now, we have some unsourced information. Currently, I plan to do some reoganization on the page and after it is done, I'll poast what I attempted to do and what still needs to be sourced. This is going to take a while. Lancer1289 20:51, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok I did what I could, but I also looked for accurate information for some of the other powers not referenced, and try as I could, I could not find them. Anyway, what I did was put references next to the power name for powers specific to one class, as far as we know, and for ones that are across multiple classes, referenced each individually. I made an exception for Fitness as it has been confirmed that it will be available to all classes. I know the rest of the items on this page are sourced somewhere, but I could not find the information, so I am putting this here in the hopes that they can be sourced because if they are not within a week, we will have to remove them. I will also remove them from the ME3 page if they cannot be sourced as well, and add new information based on the sources we have. Lancer1289 22:15, January 7, 2012 (UTC) There is no more "Fottitude" It's now called: Fitness http://i.minus.com/ibaVxTCkS5FmiR.jpg (e3) http://i.minus.com/iVxig6HB1U7qs.jpg (latest build) Pragz 22:33, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :What is this power called "Forttitude" because I've never heard of it before. Regardless however, I only see that for the Soldier, not any other class. If you are yet again withholding information, then share it. Otherwise, it stays as we have other information. Lancer1289 00:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Removing tag, as information is all sourced from the game now, and organised correctly following the Powers article.JakePT 08:55, February 13, 2012 (UTC) MP and SP Power Diffrence Atleast Throw and Pull have diffrent evulutions in multiplayer and should be noted in their pages. -- 11:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ugh. I was worried this would happen.JakePT 12:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::You have got to be kidding me. Please, tell me you are kidding? Please? Lancer1289 14:57, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Have I done something wrong or is the info just devastating??-- 15:08, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :You did nothing wrong. It is just that BioWare made our jobs a lot more complicated. Most of our information right now probably comes from the Multiplayer, so, yeah, we'll have to do a lot of rewrites. Lancer1289 15:21, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you can just have two different sections for powers? One for single, and one for multi? (yeah, I realize that's still a lot of work to do, but the boyfriend still wants me to throw that idea out there) --Soren7550 17:51, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :More than likely it will end up being different pages for the powers. The single-player powers will be on their respective pages, and the multiplayer ones on a separate page with disamb tags. Considering those powers will only be linked from one page. Having both on one page, may get a little...crowded. Lancer1289 17:53, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Bonus Powers If you talk to squadmates enough times, you will gain bonus powers from them to use. I'm sure there are more to get but so far I've gotten, Fortification: James, Slam: Prothean, Warp Ammo: Liara, AP Ammo: Garrus --Xaero Dumort 19:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I've gone ahead and added a bonus power section modeled on the ME2 bonus power section. I don't know the full list either, so I left blanks for the other 4 squadmates. 19:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) It's actually two per squadmate. Once you've gotten your first pair unlocked (typically James), the pattern becomes really clear and it's obvious how to fill out the rest of the table, so I did. Dark Channel is the second bonus power from Javik. -- 16:41, March 9, 2012 (UTC) There has to be more to this. I'm about to attack the Cerberus Base on my second playthrough and have talked to both EDI and Javik after every N7, side and priority mission and have yet to unlock Dark Channel or Decoy.--Xaero Dumort 01:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :You have to talk to them in between missions on the Citadel too. I think Javik sends you an e-mail about when he wants to talk. EDI's side conversations are fairly early on (and happen in Purgatory). Trandra 02:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Done all that. I meant Horizon not Cerberus Base, got ahead of myself. I don't think I had spoken to them after Horizon my first run and that's why I missed them. Just got them both.--Xaero Dumort 02:36, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Retraining Powers Is it possible to retrain your powers and move where points have been spent? I imported my character and it auto leveled me to 31 and gave me some stupid power selections. -Ouroboros Omega (too lazy to sign in). :Yes. You can do so in the Normandy's Med Bay. The first is free, and then you start paying. The same goes for squadmates. Lancer1289 02:05, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D -Ouroboros Omega Updating for multiplayer This page needs to be update to include information from multiplayer. This is especially true of the newly introduced multiplayer-only powers. I would do it myself but this is a major page overhaul so I thought it should be talked about first. Bastian9 16:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :That is listed on the Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer page. This page is for single player. Lancer1289 18:28, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::This page should probably note that then. Bastian9 07:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Recharge Times Formula I feel a section should be added describing how your recharge time on your powers is determined. Through personal testing and this guys' data (http://gaming.stackexchange.com/questions/55602/how-are-cooldowns-calculated) it appears the formula is as follows: Net Bonus Modified CD = Base CD/bonuses and maluses) Net Malus Modified CD = Base CD*bonuses and maluses) So if a power has a base CD of 6s, if you are receiving the +200% weapon weight CD bonus, your new CD is 6/(1+2)=2s. If you are receiving the -200% malus from being over weight, your new CD is 6*(1+2)=18s. Another way of putting it is that maluses are linear, while bonuses are hyperbolic. If you are net negative, each additional malus increases your CD penalty by the same amount, but if you are positive, you have diminishing returns on your CD bonuses. I wouldn't feel comfortable writing this entire section as I don't have the base CD figures for all the powers and don't have the time to do that research.--Rtrnofdmax 18:06, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Before we can even think of using this, we need official confirmation. Until we get that, then we cannot use it. Lancer1289 18:53, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand and respect the use of sources to eliminate speculation, but I find it highly unlikely that the formula is going to be published by BW. If there were no other way of verifying the statement, I would agree that it can't be posted as fact, but since it can be verified in game, wouldn't it no longer qualify as speculation?--Rtrnofdmax 21:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :::We cannot use it becuase of the nature of it. We need confirmation on this. Lancer1289 21:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Will you be removing all revised cooldown figures from every power page? Those are garnered from in-game observation and not listed officially. I am not serious, of course, but if you allow data on these pages based off of in-game observation, why would you disallow a formula built from in-game observation? Perhaps I just need you to better explain why you're disallowing it. Your last comment wasn't sufficient.--Rtrnofdmax 20:25, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::No becauase that is gained from the game in actual number value. Your information is based on personal research. Lancer1289 20:54, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And yet the speculation policy specifically states that a comment can be made if it is quantified or substantiated. If someone knows the base cooldown of their power (which is stated on this wiki), and the sum of their bonuses to cooldowns, I can use this formula to state what the cooldown should be and "verify" it in game. What further substantiation do you need? ::::::Since you have made it very clear that you will not explain your decision, I request that a different administrator review this request.--Rtrnofdmax 21:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::WHAT? I will not explain myself?! I did explain myself, yet you did not listen. I stated that the numbers are backed up in the game, which is set to Zero boost. The numbers have back up, you are just trying to twist this so that your information will be allowed. Except that your information isn't because it isn't official. The current numbers are. Lancer1289 21:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Rtrnofdmax, administrator review is not how a wiki works. If you want to reach a consensus on the matter, simply involve more editors. It just happens that on this wiki (and many like it), the admins are vastly more active contributors than most other editors. On that note, we should get a few things out of the way. First, we know the bonus formula with certainty; it is dev confirmed. We also know with certainty that this formula breaks down when bonuses are net negative. Neither of these are matters of speculation at all; they are directly observable in the game. Regarding the net-negative formula, it would have to be demonstrated beyond a reasonable doubt and that proof displayed properly. Even then, it would be well-evidenced speculation, not necessarily hard fact, and would be marked as such. G \alpha m \epsilon m \alpha \kappa \theta 18:19, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Bonus points for mass effect 2 import there are no bonus points for a mass effect 2 import, at least not for me (on pc) i have a level 52 character right now with 149 points spent/unspent --Ra1n 21:36, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm Level 51 right now.. I had maxed out: ~AdRush, ConShot, Frag, Incen Ammo, Combat Mastery, Fitness and bonus power Marksman. 1 point in disrupter and cryo, 2 unspent. Total 151 points. Then because I didnt use that bonus a lot, so I decided to swap for carnage. Hit retrain... and now, I'm missing 6 points - spent to go same (I dont even use cryo or disrupter ammo) so spend it all in the others, but can't max out one of the other seven. WTF? power switch gets rid of Import Save Bonus points! GRR! 14:29, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Power Damage Multipliers Shouldn't we add all the multiplier powers have against different defenses. All values can be found here http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/9822648#13558922.Jonatannossrep (talk) 15:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :This goes on individual power pages, not here since this is just for an overview. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Combining Ammo powers? I was wondering if the "team bonus" ammo abilities from single player stack. For example, if Liara has team Warp Ammo and Ashley has team Disruptor ammo, will both affect Shepard, or will the second one simply override the first? 20:29, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The powers will override. Lksdjf (talk) 20:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, thanks! 21:01, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Liara's Bonus Power "Warp Ammo" In the Bonus Powers table, I believe the "How to get..." column for Liara's Warp Ammo may contain some incorrect information. I'm on my first playthrough and have not completed Priority: Tuchanka; however, I just had a conversation with her in her quarters and afterwards Warp Ammo became available. I double checked my Journal and the Bonus Power assignment location in Med-Bay. After Priority: Sur-Kesh, I went to Tuchanka. I finished Tuchanka: Turian Platoon and right after, went and completed Tuchanka: Bomb. As I do following any mission, I travel around the Normandy listening to what everyone has to say. After Turian Platoon, I'm pretty sure she was in the Lounge with Garrus. After Bomb, Liara was in her quarters, and talked about how much time the Reapers would need to fully eradicate all sentient life. Then the Bonus Power popped. I'm not certain what the trigger is, but I'm certain it isn't Priority: Tuchanka; well, not for me, anyway. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 07:14, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :In my most recent playthrough, Liara was available for this conversation after Priority: Sur'Kesh and a bunch of non-Tuchanka missions, including Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation and Attican Traverse: Krogan Team. I checked on all squadmates after every mission. Two combat missions after Sur'Kesh would fit both our scenarios. Elseweyr talk • 14:29:41, 2014-07-06 (UTC) ::Further confirmation of similar behavior. In my case, I had done Priority: Sur'Kesh and Tuchanka: Turian Platoon only (as well as most missions available prior to Sur'Kesh not including DLC with the exception of From Ashes). I've also been extremely diligent at trying to talk with everyone on the ship and citadel whenever possible, even after minor N7 missions on rare occasions. In case it makes any difference, I'm playing PC, Femshep who romanced Liara in both ME1 and LotSB, and is working on it again here in ME3. The dialogue to enable Warp Ammo also seemed to be +1 mission after the "Time Capsule" interaction, so perhaps that's where the actual trigger lies. Antonia.York (talk) 01:17, December 28, 2014 (UTC) :::I can also confirm Liara's Warp Ammo can be acquired before Priority: Tuchanka. After Priority: Sur'Kesh I completed Attican Traverse: Krogan Team along with Citadel: Krogan Dying Message and Citadel: Barla Von. According to above reports we could assume Warp Ammo becomes available after completing either Attican Traverse: Krogan Team or Tuchanka: Turian Platoon. Completing either of these two results in Priority: Tuchanka getting unlocked (according to this wiki). --Eqagunn (talk) 22:45, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Bonus Powers are GONE! I am about to make to the final assault on Earth, and as such, wanted to fine tune Shepard and my squad mates. I went down to the Med-Bay to reassign squad points and to determine which bonus power to take along for the final ride. Much to my dismay, upon opening up my Bonus Powers, I see that all of them are missing except Decoy! I only have save files that go back about halfway through Horizon, and the first save after only has Decoy as well. I've been using Tali's Energy Drain, so that's still "equipped", but, like the others, isn't listed. Somehow I lost both powers from Liara, Garrus, Kaiden, James, as well as Tali's Defense Drone and EDI's Defense Matrix. If you're reading this, be sure to save your game after Priority: Horizon and before talking to EDI; then, after Decoy becomes available, immediately go check your Bonus Powers. If the other powers disappear, you may have to avoid EDI's conversation to keep the powers you have. I'm not entirely sure that is the trigger for this, but it's the only advice I have right now. I'll definitely keep a closer eye on it in my next playthrough. In my opinion, Decoy is possible the worst power available. Now, other than my already-equipped Energy Drain, it's the only one I have access to. If anyone out there has had similar problems, or knows what causes or fixes this, please share your knowledge. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 20:29, July 10, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: I loaded my last save from Priority: Horizon, which fortunately was just before the end. After Horizon, I went directly to Med-Bay and checked my Bonus Powers. Still, Decoy is the only one available. I didn't speak to EDI after Horizon, and according to this wiki, Decoy shouldn't be available until after that conversation. My advice now is to pick a Bonus Power before starting Horizon that you're willing to keep for the rest of the game. As a test, I purchased Decoy then reopened the Bonus Power selection screen. Decoy remains my sole choice. Disappointing. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 21:00, July 10, 2014 (UTC) UPDATE: I started my second playthrough with my imported ME3 Shep, and sure enough my only available Bonus Power was Decoy. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 14:04, July 12, 2014 (UTC)